


They Sang Together

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Supernatural, The Hardy Boys
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Lucifer was also known as the Archangel of Music, for his voice was one of the loveliest of all Heaven. After the Cage, he hasn't sung anymore. But Frank does. And it gives Lucifer the courage to try singing again.





	They Sang Together

Lucifer hadn’t found comfort in music in a good long while. When he’d first been thrown in the cage, he’d tried to sing - to pass his time. But when his voice became raspy from all the time spent screaming, he stopped. When he’d finally got out & was topside, he still refrained from trying to sing.

Then he’d met Frank. The teen had wormed his way into the devil’s heart, warming something he’d thought was long since dead.

But still, he didn’t sing.

Frank, however, did. Lucifer would hear him, little snippets of songs here & there. And when the devil was dreaming of the cage, remembering centuries of being torn apart & made whole again just for it all to happen again & again & again… Frank would sing. His voice would pull Lucifer back. Sometimes, he would whisper the words along with Frank.

But still, he didn’t sing.

And then one night, Lucifer woke to find the bed cold. He heard bitten-off sobs & quiet whimpers. “Frank?” The only response was an even softer whine. The devil saw his young lover crouched in the corner, rocking back & forth. He didn’t know if Frank was caught in a dream or a flashback, & he didn’t care.

Lucifer carefully dropped down in front of the teen, but when he reached for him, Frank flinched. Lucifer did not like this feeling of weakness & uncertainty. He sat still for several long minutes before he cleared his throat.

And then he started to sing.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
But I can’t help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can’t help falling in love with you

It took a few verses but Frank eventually loosened up enough to let Lucifer pull him into his lap. The devil held his boy, his voice growing stronger & less rusty as he continued to sing until Frank had stopped shaking.

“I didn’t know you sang,” Frank whispered, his arm snaking around Lucifer’s waist.

“I didn’t know either,” Lucifer said before tilting his head & pressing a kiss to the teen’s lips.

From then on, they sang together.

END


End file.
